A Little Troublesome
by Coccoon
Summary: Shikamaru paling tidak suka melakukan hal yang merepotkan. Karena itu, sejak dulu impiannya hanyalah satu, semoga hidupnya tidak merepotkan. Tapi, hal itu bisa dibilang hanya akan menjadi impian belaka ketika sang putri kecil hadir di kehidupannya/ShikaIno/Family/One-shot/Mind to RnR? :)


Ino berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika menemukan rumahnya dalam keadaan sunyi senyap. Dengan kantong plastik yang berisi barang belanjaannya di kedua tangan, Ino melepas sepatu ninjanya dan memasang sendal rumah.

"Shika?"

Sambil terus berjalan, _Aqumarine_ milik Ino menyapu sekeliling rumah. Tidak ada siapapun. Sampai ke bagian rumah paling belakang dimana dapur dan kamar mandi terletak, sayup-sayup indera pendengaran Ino menangkap sesuatu.

"Ck, _Mendokusai_! Diamlah, Shiina. Ayah jadi tidak bisa memandikanmu."

Ino langsung meletakkan semua belanjaannya di meja makan, kemudian bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk melihat suami dan anak perempuannya.

"Shika?"

Alangkah kagetnya Ino saat melihat betapa kacaunya kamar mandi rumahnya. Air di bak yang tergenang, beberapa bebek mainan yang berceceran di lantai kamar mandi, sampai-sampai, baju basah yang Ino duga milik Shikamaru pun tergeletak di lantai.

"Kaa.. Kaa.." Shiina bersuara kemudian tertawa. Kedua tangan mungilnya dengan gerakan cepat dan begitu bersemangat memukul-mukul air di bak mandi mungilnya. Akibatnya, lagi-lagi Shikamaru terkena cipratannya.

"_Mendokusai_!." Shikamaru yang kini hanya memakai selembar handuk di pinggangnya memasang wajah kesalnya. Ia benar-benar berharap Ino mau mengambil alih Shiina darinya. "Ino, lakukan sesuatu!"

Bukannya membantu sang suami, Ino justru tertawa kecil. "Maaf, Shika! Tapi aku harus memasak sekarang."

Shikamaru mendengus keras ketika Ino malah berbalik meninggalkannya. Kembali, fokusnya beralih pada Shiina yang masih sibuk bermain air di bak.

"Haah,"

...

..

.

A Little Troublesome

.

A Naruto Fanfiction.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino as main pair.

Family, Teenager.

AU, OC (Nara Shiina), OoC, (Miss) typos, etc.

Just For Fun.

Happy Reading!

...

..

.

Ino tersenyum melihat Shiina yang duduk di kursi bayinya dengan semangat melahap bubur bayi yang ia berikan. Jika belepotan sedikit saja di sekitar bibir mungilnya, Ino akan dengan sigap melannya dengan celemek bayi yang sudah ia pasang di tubuh kecil malaikatnya.

"Aaaa..." Tangan Ino bergerak pelan kearah bibir Shiina. Dengan ikut membuka mulutnya sendiri, ia harap Shiina juga akan mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan.

"Haah,"

Ino melirik Shikamaru sekilas. Ekspresi bertanya terukir di wajah cantik ibu baru itu saat melihat Shikamaru sudah rapi dengan seragam _jounin_-nya.

"Mau kemana? Tidak makan dulu?"

"Tidak perlu, hanya ada rapat untuk ujian _chuunin_ nanti."

Ino mengangguk. Wanita itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi. Rupanya, mulut Shiina sudah kosong dari tadi. "Anak pintar. Aaaa.."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Shikamaru mendekat, dikecupnya dengan lembut kening Ino dan Shiina secara bergantian.

"Hati-hati!"

Shikamaru mengangguk sebelum akhirnya mulai berjalan meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya.

Ketika Shikamaru sudah menghilang dari pandangan matanya, Ino kembali beralih fokus pada si malaikat kecil Nara.

"Ca.. caa.." Kedua tangan mungil itu bergerak. Seakan ingin menggapai sesuatu di udara. Ino menatap bingung sang putri yang mulai terlihat ingin menangis.

"Hei, ada apa sayang?" tanya Ino tidak mengerti. Bingung semakin merasuki pikirannya ketika melihat Shiina mulai menangis. Setelah meletakkan mangkok di tangannya, diangkatnya Shiina ke dalam gendongannya. Kemudian, diusapnya pelan punggung sang anak dengan lembut. "Cup.. cup.. ada apa, sayang?"

Wajarnya seorang bayi yang belum bisa bicara dengan lancar, maka Shiina hanya bisa menangis sambil menatap kearah dimana tadi sang ayah menghilang dari pandangannya. Dan Ino akhirnya mengerti.

Dengan langkah yang diperlebar, Ino berjalan menyusul sosok sang suami yang tadi sudah berjalan duluan. Ino berharap Shikamaru masih belum jauh dari rumahnya.

Tapi, sayang, saat langkahnya sudah mencapai depan rumah, Ino tidak mendapati lagi sosok Shikamaru disana. Wanita berambut pirang itu menghela napas. Kembali, dilihatnya Shiina yang masih saja menangis.

"Cup.. sayang.." Disekanya air mata yang menggenang di pipi sang anak. "Shiina ingin ikut ayah?"

Ino tidak perlu jawaban lisan kala melihat tangisan itu tidak berhenti juga turun menggenangi pipi malaikat kecilnya.

-Det-

"Shika!"

Shikamaru yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan rapat di gedung milik _Hokage_ mengernyit heran ketika mendapati istri dan anaknya ada disana.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?"

Shiina tertawa seraya menggerakkan tangannya minta digendong oleh sang ayah. Menyadari keinginan sang anak, Ino langsung maju mendekati Shikamaru, kemudian menyerahkan sang putri ke Shikamaru.

Tanpa sempat bertanya, ia sambut saja sang putri pirangnya untuk ia gendong.

"Haah, kau tahu, kami sejak tadi menunggumu selesai rapat."

"Hah?"

"Sejak kau pergi tadi, Shiina terus menangis. Ia tidak mau ditinggal ayahnya."

"_Mendokusai_!" Ditatapnya sang anak yang kini sedang tertawa seraya ingin menggapai-gapai wajahnya. Kepala keluarga klan Nara itu menghela napas lelah.

"He, Shikamaru?" Suara cempreng milik seseorang tiba-tiba menginterupsi di tengah-tengah keluarga kecil itu.

Naruto berjalan santai dengan jubah _Hokage_ yang disandangnya. "Aku tidak menyangka seorang Nara Shikamaru akan membawa keluarga kecilnya saat rapat." Naruto tersenyum dengan santainya. "Kau ternyata ayah yang perhatian juga, Shikamaru!"

"_Mendokusai_! Kau sendiri tidak pernah mau lepas dari anakmu."

Naruto nyengir. "Habisnya, Kushina-_chan_ lucu sekali. Kau tau Shikamaru, semalam akhirnya Sakura-_chan_ mengijinkanku untuk memandikannya—yah, meskipun tetap ada campur tangan Sakura-_chan_, tapi menyenangkan sekali! Kau tahu, akhirnya, aku malah main.."

Ino tertawa kecil melihat betapa semangatnya Naruto bercerita tentang Kushina, putri pertamanya dengan Sakura yang masih berumur satu bulan lebih. Berbanding terbalik dengan Ino, Shikamaru justru memutar bola matanya. Pasalnya, kalau atasannya itu sudah bercerita tentang anaknya, panjangnya tidak kira-kira. Bahkan, ia tidak akan berhenti kalau tidak ada yang menghentikannya.

"_Mendokusai_! Kami pulang duluan."

"Eh? Pulang? Tidak mau mendengarkan ceritaku sampai habis?"

Ino tertawa geli. Lucu rasanya melihat suami sahabatnya menjadi sebegitu fanatiknya pada anaknya sendiri. Kalaupun pada akhirnya justru terlihat konyol, tapi Sakura harus merasa beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan seorang pendamping dan ayah yang unik seperti Naruto. "Baiklah, kami duluan. Sampaikan salamku pada Sakura dan Kushina-_chan_, ya!"

Naruto mengangguk. "Hati-hati!" Saat akan kembali ke ruangan kerjanya, secara tidak sengaja safir biru itu melihat sahabat ravennya. _Hokage_ muda itu tersenyum.

"Oi, _Temee_! Ayo, ke Ichiraku! Kau harus mendengarkan ceritaku!"

Heh, tampaknya Naruto tidak akan berhenti mencari korban yang mau mendengarkan ocehannya tanpa henti.

-Det-

Sebuah taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari sekolah akademi Konoha kini menjadi destinasi sementara Shikamaru bersama keluarga kecilnya. Bukannya ia yang menginginkan hal ini, tetapi Shiina dan Ino-lah yang memaksanya dengan dalih hanya ingin mampir sebentar. Shikamaru tahu, kata sebentar sama sekali tidak bisa dijadikan pegangan untuknya.

"Ayo, sayang, gerakkan kakimu." Ino memberi aba-aba pada putri semata wayangnya, dan Shikamaru sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membantu. Entah kenapa, pria itu hanya ingin duduk diam sambil mengamati Ino dan Shiina dari kejauhan.

Shiina melangkahkan satu kakinya dengan cara yang sedikit terasa aneh dan terbata-bata. Tapi, Shikamaru tersenyum. Melihat kedua perempuan itu begitu dekat bagai energi matahari tambahan untuknya. Begitu bersinar dan hangat.

"Shiina pintar! Ayo, sayang, pelan-pelan!"

Shiina tertawa dengan riangnya. Langkah kecilnya yang terbata-bata mencoba menggapai sosok sang ibu yang dengan setia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambutnya ke dalam pelukan.

Lamunan Shikamaru terhenti ketika Ino memberikan instruksi pada putri kecilnya untuk berjalan kearah sang ayah. Pria itu bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan mendekat pada Shiina. Tidak terlalu dekat, karena itu disisakannya jarak setengah meter untuk menjaganya mengingat Shiina belum terlalu lancar dalam menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Ayo, Shiina.." Ino terus memberi semangat meskipun balasannya hanya sebuah tawa bahagia dari bibir mungilnya yang belum bisa melafalkan kata. Shikamaru tersenyum. Hati pria yang mempunyai rambut berbentuk nanas itu begitu hangat ketika melihat tawa bahagia itu. Shikamaru yakin, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain melihat tawa bahagia yang meluncur keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Kalau ada yang mengatakan istrimu adalah separuh rusukmu yang hilang, maka putri kecilmu adalah separuh hatimu yang setelahnya kau temukan.

-Det-

Langit senja yang kini menyelimuti bumi menjadi background kebahagiaan keluarga kecil Shikamaru dan Ino. Sepasang suami-istri itu berjalan dengan raut wajah lelah tapi sarat akan kebahagiaan.

"Ia tertidur."

Shikamaru mengangguk. _Onyx_-nya menatap Shiina yang sedang tertidur lelap di gendongan Ino. "Dia pasti kelelahan."

Ino tersenyum kearah sang suami. Tertegun, tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung di dunia karena bisa mendapatkan mereka berdua. Tak ayal, sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah yang biasanya terlihat malas dan mengantuk itu.

Wajah cantik Ino menoleh kearah Shikamaru ketika merasakan pelukan di bahu sebelah kirinya. "Ada apa?" tanya Ino heran.

Shikamaru menggeleng. Ia tidak berniat menjawab apapun, karena itu hanya sebuah senyuman yang bisa ia perlihatkan sebagai pengganti jawaban. Hatinya yang menghangat ini, Shikamaru ingin sekali bisa merasakannya selamanya.

Tiba-tiba saja terlintas di pikiran pria itu, bagaimana dengan bahagia dan begitu menggebu-gebunya Naruto bercerita tentang putri kecilnya. Akhirnya, sedikit banyak Shikamaru bisa mengerti mengapa pria itu begitu ekspresif jika menceritakan Kushina.

Karena, bagai Jantung dan paru-parumu, mereka-lah penopang kehidupanmu.

.

.

.

Tamat

Krik

Krik

ShikaIno family! Yey! Absolutely, sweet Shikamaru! I love it! Naruto mo! *banyak bacot*

Gimana feel family-nya? Semoga bener-bener kerasa ya! *HugShika*kicked*

Fict ini kuketik kira2 dr jam satu pagi smpai hampir jam empat pagi. Beruntung insomniaku trmasuk dlm kategori akut, dan beruntung lagi karena ada seseorang yang juga sama mengidap insomnia dan bersedia menemaniku mengetik meskipun pada akhirnya aku duluan yg tepar di kasur. Special thanks for U, dear! xDv *lirikbebeb*

Fict ini ku dedikasikan untuk si bungsu Yola-chan dan Crazy ShikaIno Family! Terimakasih sudah mau menerimaku menjadi bagian dari kalian! love u all! :* *hugCSIF*

Okeh, sekian author note kali ini. Terimakasih sudah mau RnR fic abalku lagi. segala bentuk saran dan uneg-uneg setelah membaca fic ini bisa kalian tumpahkan ke kotak review di bawah! ^^

Big Hugs,

Coccoon.


End file.
